The Truth About Veritaserum
by FlamesofaPheonix
Summary: COMPLETE What do you get when you add: one Draco Malfoy who's actually got good intentions , Harry Potter, Serverus Snape, and a little Veritaserum?... Warning this is SLASH HarrySev also completely ignores HBP and DH. OOCness abound


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I assure if I did things would be alot different. **

**Enjoy the show!**

**  
**

**The Truth About Veritaserum**

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Harry is telling us for the thousandth time how much he hates his Occlumency lessons. Jeeze that boy – I really should say man – can be annoying as hell when he lies to your face. Ron and Mione are being the nice, supportive friends, while I roll my eyes – I know he really likes those lessons (okay well maybe not the lessons themselves, but defiantly the teacher, but we'll get back to that later.)

Yeah, I know what your thinking – why is Draco Malfoy listening to Harry Potter? Well after I publicly announced that I was a firm supporter of the Light, Harry was right there by my side telling me he was glad to have more help in the war against that snake-faced bastard'. His words not mine.

Now Harry's complaining about how he still has to take 'those damned lessons' even after the war is over. That's right, about six months ago now, at the beginning of our 7th year Harry did his little hero bit and finally offed that bastard.

Now that Harry's finally stopped whining I realized that not once in his entire tirade did he say one word against my dearest Uncle Sev. I _knew_ it! Harry Potter is completely in love with Severus Snape.

Now you all think I'm crazy, but they've both changed a lot in the past year and a half. Since I finally have Sev's confession all I have to do is think up some tricky little Slytherin scheme before Harry goes to his Occlumency lesson. Maybe a potion… hmm… thinking about that makes me remember how my crafty little Slytherin self got Sev to confess his true feelings about Harry

**Flashback**

I knocked on Sev's door, but almost didn't notice when he called to come in. I was far to busy trying to figure out how I was going to get him to talk.

"Draco?" he asks.

I snap out of my daze and look up at him greeting him cheerfully with a "Hi Uncle Sev!" just because I know it annoys the hell out of him. I'm so evil.

"Why are you here Draco?" he asks with a frown.

"I just wanted your opinion on something rather important" I reply mildly.

"Fine. Come, sit. I'll get us some tea." Sev hurries off to prepare the tea as I settle myself in an armchair by the fire.

As he comes back in and sits down with his tea he asks "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I was just wondering what you think about Harry." God I hope this plan works.

"What about Potter?" he snaps back suddenly.

"Oh, well he just told Ron Mione and myself that he's gay and I was wondering if you thought he'd be any good in bed. I know you two have been getting slightly friendly and I figured your opinion would be fairly well thought out." Before you even go there, no I wouldn't risk my friendship with Harry for I quick shag, and I'm not even interested in him that way. But he did tell us that he's gay so that's not a lie. "He's defiantly gorgeous." I add just for fun.

Sev stares at me mouth wide open for a minute before exploding angrily " I can't _believe_ you Draco! I thought Harry was your friend and you're just going to give up that wonderful young mans friendship for a quick one-off? I never thought you of all people would sink that low. I will personally hunt you down if you hurt that boy – he's been through far too much for supposed friends to just turn on him like that!"

I'm mentally cheering at his admission – I _knew_ he love Harry. "I didn't know you cared about him that much, and I never planned on hurting Harry, I just wanted to see your reaction." I state calmly.

He finally realizes what he just admitted and scoffs scornfully "Of course I don't care about Potter." _haha Uncle Sev, you are so unconvincing' _is the thought that passes through my mind after that.

Thankfully after that we can enjoy a nice afternoon of talk and tea.

**End Flashback**

_'Opps… focus on the task at hand Draco'_ I mentally berate myself. _Okay think… how can I get Harry to be totally truthful with Sev?'_

And then it all clicks – of course Veritaserum. I still have some that my father gave me – not that I ever planned on using it, but this is the _perfect _opportunity. I can slip some of that lovely potion into Harry's usual Pumpkin Juice at dinner and then send him off to Occlumency lessons with Sev… hehehe… I'm such an evil genius. I just hope Harry's not too terribly mad, but if this all works out he'll be so happy he'll _have_ to forgive me – I hope. _'I really hope this works out'_ is the only thought running through my mind as I carefully make my way down to the dungeons to get that precious vial of clear liquid. Harry Potter did defeat the Dark Lord after all – Dear God I hope Harry's in a forgiving mood when this is all over with.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I'm sitting at dinner desperately trying to control myself and keep up my pissed off façade. Thanks God I finally got some control over my facial expressions – yet another thing I have Professor Snape to thank for. I'm really quite looking forward to my Occlumency lessons, not hat I can tell anyone else that. If it got around the school how much I enjoy those lessons (yes, now that the war is over, I no longer have to take 'Remedial Potions') and their teacher, I don't think I'd ever be able to face Severus again. I know that there would be, technically, no rules in our way – I am of age now – but I really can't chance ruining the slight friendship that we've been able to form over the last two years.

But I would still like to know why Dumbledore insists on these lessons. I personally think he knows about my feelings and wants to give me a chance to act on them. That man is far to perceptive, or perhaps just nosey, for his and everyone else's own good.

I suddenly feel very calm, my mind slightly fuzzy, like a fog has drifted over it. That's weird. Maybe the house-elves put something new in the Pumpkin Juice. I just caught Draco's eye, and he's grinning like a madman – What in god's name did he do to me?!

Mione just asked what's wrong. I fully planned on telling her not to worry about anything (they all worry enough as it is), but "I think Draco slipped something in my drink." Slips out. How strange.

Now Mione's giving me the your-a-little-_too_-paranoid look. Oh well. Off to Occlumency. I say goodbye to Ron and Mione all while planning my ultimate revenge on a certain blond Slytherin, I know he did something. As I decide my torture weapons I make my way down to the dungeons.

**Snape's P.O.V.**

I hear the knock on my door and know it's Potter. Damn these Occlumency lessons, why does the Headmaster feel it necessary to put my through the pain of dangling what I can't have just out of reach on a regular basis no less? As I think this Potter walks in with a dazed look on his face.

"Legimens." What I'm extremely impatient. I just want this lesson over with so I'm not forced to stare at that sinfully delicious body, imagining all the things those luscious pink lips could be doing. _'Pull yourself together man!'_ I berate myself _'What happens if Potter happens to jump into your thoughts and see that?'_

But I'm pulled from my thoughts as I realize there is something wrong, as I enter Potter's mind all I encounter is a thick fog. That _only_ happens when the person has taken a truth serum. I jump out of his thoughts and take a good look at him – it was defiantly Veritaserum. What has that boy gotten himself into now?

"Potter, did you eat or drink anything that made you feel strange at dinner?" I inquire.

"Yes actually. I think Draco put something in my Pumpkin Juice." He admits.

That boy. I cannot believe Draco would do something like this to a friend, but I'm completely curious. I know I shouldn't ask him anything, but maybe this is my chance to find out just what he thinks of me.

"Harry," Oh Gods I've been wanting to call him that for two years, "would you mind if I asked you a few questions about your opinion of some things?" I ask vaguely.

"No, not at all. There are actually quite a few things I've been wanting to be truthful with you about." I know he wouldn't have normally said that last sentence aloud. Oh the joys of truth serum.

"What are the things you've been wanting to be truthful with me about?" I'm completely ready for the I'm gay', but what comes out of his mouth next totally floors me.

"Well first of all my feelings for you. I've respected you for a long time, but sometime in the past two years that respect has turned into love and want. I dream about you almost every night." He replies in a monotone that is a side effect of the serum.

"Harry, do you want the antidote now, because I would like you to be a little more responsive to what I'm about to do." I ask him gently.

A simple "Ok" is the only reply I need before handing him the small vial of pitch-black potion.

He drinks it down quickly and remembering what he just said blushes a spectacular Gryffindor red and looks up at me shyly. I couldn't help myself – that boy really is too gorgeous for his own good – I lean in and capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Once the shock wore off at what I had done Harry quickly began to respond – eagerly. I put one hand on his hip, drawing them to my own, while my other had cards through his messy locks of inky black hair. His hands are on my back pulling me, if possible, even closer. It's perfection, that's the only word that describes it.

Slowly I pull back to look into his glorious emerald eyes, which are clouded with desire. "You're sure you want this?" I cant help but be skeptical, that was just part of my life for too long.

"Sev," hearing my name come out of that beautiful mouth is like heaven, "I think I was just on Veritaserum, or some other extremely powerful truth potion, and I admitted that I love you. Of course this is what I want, I've wanted it for two years now. I've been attracted to you for two years, and even if I didn't admit it to myself I've loved you fro just as long."

I can't think of a reply to that so I pull him into another hungry kiss. He pulls back first, and looks at me frowning slightly.

"But what about you? Are you just doing this as a one-off, or do you want something more because I can tell you right now that once I have you I'm not giving you up without a fight." I can't believe what I'm about to say. I've never lain my heart out for anyone, but he already said he loved me and I can't help but believe him, he was on truth serum after all.

"God, Harry, I've love you fro just as long as you have me. And just like yourself I wouldn't admit it to myself either, but after the Final Battle it was like everything finally fell into place and I knew what I wanted in life – you." I say honestly.

He looks utterly shocked, and completely adorable, but soon he comes back to reality and launches himself at me. Once again we're caught up in a heated exchange and I know where I want this to end.

I slowly pull back again, and before he realizes what I'm about to do I pick him up and cart him off to my bedchambers. Making our way through my office and onto the bed was quite an experience – who knew how hard it was to carry someone to a bed while trying to heavily snog said someone?

I gently lower him onto the bed and stand back up to stare hungrily at his body. Then suddenly I realize what seems so wrong about this picture – we are both wearing far too many clothes.

I slowly lower myself on top of him and begin to press open mouth kisses on his throat, gently nipping at it as I go. I carefully unbutton his robe and open it to reveal a form fitting green silk shirt and black slacks, god he looks so delicious. All the while I'm grinding our erections together at an agonizingly slow pace.

As I work my way down his chest still kissing as I unbutton his shirt I start to whisper to him between kisses, "God Harry… you don't know how long… I've wanted this… having you under me… waiting for me to take you…. You are so incredibly… beautiful…."

He moans his approval at my words. If possible, this action makes me even harder.

As I capture a nipple in my mouth his starts hissing in Parsletongue. "**:God…Sssseverusssssss…. Hmmm… so good….:" **he trails off as I start moving lower and unbuttoning his pants.

I slide his slacks and boxers to the floor in on fluid motion, his socks and shoes having been somehow magically removed before we even made it to the bed.

As I teasingly like the head of his gorgeous cock he starts his sinfully delicious hissing again. "**:More Ssssseverusssssss…. Please…. I need you so bad:." **Apparently realizing I can't understand him he switches back to English. "Enough…. I want you in my now." He commands. I'm only to happy to comply.

I climb back up to kiss him hungrily again as he begins to unbutton my robe, but apparently finding the task too difficult wandlessly and silently cast a spell and suddenly all my clothes have disappeared. I chuckle lightly until he pulls me into yet another kiss.

As Harry starts tasting my neck I carefully summon the jar of lubricant and begin to prepare my young soon-to-be lover.

Harry starts hissing in pleasure again as I add and additional two fingers and brush across that sweet spot every time. Eventually though Harry has enough of my teasing and demands in a husky whisper, "Enough already I'm fine, just fuck me."

I easily slide out my fingers, Harry moaning softly at their loss, and slowly begin to enter the young man beneath me. Once I am fully sheathed I pause to let Harry adjust.

Harry impatiently rolls his hips telling me nonverbally, because apparently he has lost the ability to talk, that he is ready.

I slowly begin to thrust into him, but a slow pace is defiantly not for us tonight, and I begin to thrust at a steadily increasing speed. The only sounds we made after that were moans, groans, and Harry's occasional hissing. As we reached our completion at the exact same time we both shouted the others name.

As we lay there in the afterglow Harry suddenly sits straight up and cursed loudly.

"What's wrong, love?" I ask gently.

"I was supposed to be back at the dorm a half hour ago to meet up with Ron, Mione and Draco to study in the library." He says.

I give him I slow passionate kiss that leaves up both gasping for air and say, "Well go on then, but don't forget you have Occlumency lessons tomorrow at noon."

"What? Tomorrow's Saturday we never have lessons on Saturday." He says confused.

"Hmm… well I think it's about time we started. Meet me in my chambers tomorrow." I say with a suggestive look.

Harry's face suddenly lights up even more than it was and he replied, "You know I think you're right I really do need more practice with Occlumency."

We share another kiss before Harry gets dressed and heads to the library. Yes Occlumency lessons just got a lot more fun.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

As Harry walks into the library a half hour late I know my plan worked. I can tell by the look on his face. I'm glad he's finally happy.

Harry takes a seat next to me and suddenly turns to me, smiling brightly, he says, "Thanks Draco, you're the best!"

Wow… he's not mad. I'm not going to die!

I reply "I don't have a clue what you mean Harry, but you're welcome." Even thought I feel relatively safe I'm not just going to come out and admit I drugged him, I'm not a Slytherin for nothing.

I _knew _everything would work out, and it only took some deductive skills and a vial of Veritaserum.

The End

**A.N.** okay so I came up with this idea by reading another fanfic that just had this idea mentioned in passing and I figured it would make a good story. Let me know what you think cus I have no idea if I'm any good at writing Sev or Harry or Draco for that matter.

Constructive criticism welcome as are any new ideas for a fic. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think, this is my first fic.


End file.
